


The Walls Have Pointy Ears

by padawanjinx



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanjinx/pseuds/padawanjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The council of Elrond has convened and in private, adults tend to be more colorful in their conversations. As every adult knows, kids will pick up ANYTHING, especially the things you don't want them to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walls Have Pointy Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Published: 03-10-03
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Tolkien universe and I make no money off of writing. YET! EG That's why I'm back at college and time isnt very abundant for me right now. But I do have enough time from speech writing and essays to write down this little quick ditty.  
> The words are made up, so there is nothing bad in here language wise... though Elrond would disagree

"Does he say why he attacked?" Lord Elrond of Imladris questioned a very nervous elf before him. 

"No Lord Elrond." The elf said timidly. 

Elrond's brow knitted together, deep in thought. To his right sat Erestor, his chief advisor and close friend. The two had become close since the parting of Elrond's wife, Celebrian, to the Undying Lands a few short months ago. Being severely injured and doubtful to survive, the Elven Lord had trusted his friend with the duty of her transportation to the shores. 

Upon the return of the chief advisor, he had found the Elven Lord consoling his young twin sons, both of whom were still elflings, small children, even to human standards. They had cried upon their father until they had fallen asleep, unknowing to the tears that fell from their father's eyes as they slept on. Seeing the scene before him, Erestor's heart wrenched in his chest, and vowed to help the Elven Lord with his youthful charges, who were still young and vulnerable even by elven standards. 

At the moment though, Erestor was regarding the elf before him, watching his movements and interpreting his signs of falsehood. Leaning in to the Elven Lord, Erestor whispered, "He is withholding something. He is not being fully truthful." 

Lord Elrond rose from his seat and stood before the deceitful elf. "Do not lie to me!" 

The elf cowered to the ground, his voice broken. "I am sorry Lord Elrond!" He gasped and choked on his words as he continued, "I had tricked Errumdil, to gain his wealth. I will return his belongings and bade his forgiveness!" 

Elrond glared down at the elf's prostrate from, "By your honor you shall, or I will be forced to sentence you to a severe punishment. Now, leave my sight!" 

With a whimper, the elf ran from the gathering hall and out of the furious Elven Lords sight. 

"La'lle guil moi sha'lle n." The Elf Lord cursed, turning his attention to his advisor who was smiling at him. "Wise counsel my friend." 

Erestor rose from his seat, his long robes swishing about him. "He was allowing fear to control him. He feared your wrath." 

"As well he should!" 

With a chuckle Erestor said, "His pride would not allow him to easily tell the truth. Being wrong does tend to make one harbor fear." 

Elrond rolled his eyes, and then started through the doors. "I am going to rest. If I am disturbed by another foolish elf, they shall have good reason to fear my wrath!" 

Erestor laughed as he watched his friend retreat. His attention turned to the opposite corner, where a tall dark haired elf was standing in the shadows. "Lurking in shadow will get you a reputation Golradir." 

The elf in questions swept through the darkness and emerged in the fading light of the many candles illuminating the hall. "I thought my presence went unnoticed." 

"Limnol!" Erestor snorted. 

Golradir grinned wickedly, "You are only jealous because you can not enter a scene without alerting everyone of your arrival!" 

"Oh," Erestor countered, squaring off with his friend. "Those are fighting words, Ri'allme'nin!" 

"And you can just imduil' le nin a gwa'" Golradir sneered, orneriness twinkling in his eyes. 

With a burst of laughter, the two engaged in rather crude conversation, completely oblivious to the two that had entered among the shadows. Both were very young, inclined to mischievous behavior, and were listening with glee, their faces spread into identical evil grins as they absorbed every word and foul expression that was exchanged. 

Evening was upon the House of Imladris. Lord Elrond, having had a refreshing nap in his room, decided to join the others of his house in dining. He easily found his sons, advisor, and councilor, all enjoying a rather sumptuous feast. 

"Good evening Elladan, Elrohir." The elf lord said to his sons, then turned to the others, "Evening Erestor, Golradir." 

The two adults nodded their heads before returning to their heated conversation about laws and implications of punishments. 

Elrond seated himself beside his sons, who were engaged in their own conversation. 

"You are too." 

"I am not." 

"You are too." 

"I am not! You are mad because I am older and you are younger and have to do what I say!" 

"I do not!" 

"Yes you do!" 

Lord Elrond sighed, "That is enough boys. We are to have a quiet dinner. This is not the time or place for arguments." 

The twins quieted down and looked over to the two adults that sat opposite them, clearly heating up in their own personal squabble. 

"Like I said, it has to be instated on ALL levels." Erestor said, taking a bit of food and glaring at Golradir. 

"No, it should only be punishment for those that would suffer from it the most! Ones who are innocent of such things should NOT be punished for crimes they have not committed… It's… it's…. Something a human would do!" 

Erestor's jaw dropped open, and his expression changed to one of mingled fury and anger. "Why, you..." 

"That is enough out of you two as well!" Lord Elrond snapped. 

The two closed their mouths, meekly turning their attention back to their own plates of food. 

The twins snickered beside their father. 

"Father is in a bad mood tonight." 

"Yeah, better not give him grief." 

"Yeah, or we will be in deep amg'uirl." 

Elrond's head jerked towards his twin sons that were giggling. "What did you say?" 

Elrohir looked innocently at his father. "We were just saying we love you Ada." 

Elladan rolled his eyes. "Limnol!" 

Elrond's eyes went wide as he surged to his feet. "You do NOT speak those words in my house!" 

"Which words Ada?" Elrohir pressed, his face a perfect mask of angelic innocence. 

"Do NOT use words of that nature! And do not give me the innocent look Elrohir! You know of which I speak!" Elrond growled. 

Erestor and Golradir gasped at the twins, their mouths slightly agape at the language the two were using. With a growing sense of dread, they felt their faces flush, and a knot of panic build in their stomachs. 

"Ada, why are you mad?" Elladan questioned. 

Elrond's voice rang out. "Where did you learn such language?!" 

Both twins extended their arms, little fingers pointing directly to the two seated across from them. 

When the Elven Lords eyes turned upon his most trusted advisor and councilor, his fury boiled within him. "It would seem that some have forgotten the presence of children. And have used words that are inappropriate." 

"We swear we did not know they heard us!" Erestor said quickly. 

Golradir nodded in agreement, "Honestly Lord Elrond, we had no idea we were being overheard!" 

"This is inexcusable!" Elrond's voice rose as he stared down the two guilty elves. 

Erestor and Golradir audibly gulped, staring into the stormy gray eyes of their Elven liege. Glancing at each other, the two jumped from their seats and sprinted as fast as they could from the fury of their leader. 

Elladan and Elrohir sat side by side, innocent expressions on their faces. 

"Can you believe Ada? Getting mad at us learning new words?" Elrohir questioned his twin. 

"Do you think he knows what they mean?" Elladan asked curiously. 

"Maybe." Elrohir screwed up his face as he thought. "Maybe he was never told the words or what they mean?" 

Elladan stared at the place where the lord of Imladris disappeared. "Poor Ada. No one taught him the words. Do you think we should, to make him feel better?" 

Shaking his head, Elrohir rose from his seat, "Yes! We do not want Ada feeling left out. Let us ask Glorfindil how to spell the words, and then we can write them down for Ada to use and not feel left out 'cause we know what they are." 

"Good idea." Elladan said, following his brother to search out the unsuspecting guard of Rivendell.


End file.
